User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
}} The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here How did you get bulletstorm 5 days before official release, bro? 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I fear you are underestimating his sneakiness... 06:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : :And by sneakiness you mean power. He probably just beat Cliffy B and his stupid 5 o'clock shadow into submission and stole a pre-release copy. 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Armory Assault Actually you can do both Loot Larceny and It's Like Christmas or Loot Larceny and Super-Marcus Sweep at once. Simply because the first mission has different requirements than the last two. Loot Larceny requires you to press the switch in the elevator, then plant the device you got from Athena on the side of the control panel. The latter objective is missing from the other two. Note that if you have all 3 missions, you gotta plant the device fast, because the elevator starts decending as soon as you press the button and you are going to be out of reach of the control panel quickly. Just a heads up =D 04:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) But Super Marcus Sweep doesn't become availble until after you complete Loot Larceny... 07:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :im thinking ricey is referring to my comment on a talk page. to which i reply why would anyone want to do all three at once? rhetorical question. 09:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::ps - LobStor is logged on to the IRC channel!!! Because it's funny, the countdown would happen twice. (Athena will repeat herself for each mission since you don't activate the timer for both missions at the same time). And the armory would blow itself up twice =D-- 01:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) BBOS Work Hey Dr. F Me and Donkeyspit are as done as we are going to get, as we are only getting 3 images per day 01:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :roger. keep on it while i contact wikia gaming team. thank you both! 03:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The Serpens Nothing would make me happier, as my only Serpens is a Max, but a few people have told me that the Max title can't spawn and (I'm almost certain Nagy) laid it out for me once as to why it was that way. I honestly hope I (and they) are wrong, but Gearcalc can miss sometimes, too. 03:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :i included a link. low rarity parts allow max, same as bastard (max versus iron/steel). 03:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I had checked the link, but I know sometimes Gearcalc calls things legit that simply don't spawn in the game as they appear in the program. I'm really not in any position to say for certain either way, as I don't have a very good grasp on it, so if it's legit than I'm happy and a few people are wrong, including xXKuragariXx, who refused to accept my Serpens in trade, claiming it was modded. 03:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :odd criterion from kuri. 04:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I savored catching him in dealing with mods afterward. 04:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) There are two entries for the Support prefix, one is priority 1.8, one is priority 1.1(? or at least lower than Heavy and Max). As far as I know, GearCalc uses the 1.1 entry but GearBot uses the 1.8 entry. 04:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :revert if necessary nags. sounds right though. gearcalc is no longer supported and does not include new patch levels. 08:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC)